


Coming in Late

by butmicoooool



Series: Men at Work [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-16
Updated: 2013-09-16
Packaged: 2017-12-26 17:19:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/968494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butmicoooool/pseuds/butmicoooool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Geoff keeps his promise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming in Late

**Author's Note:**

> please tell me if I made any stupid spelling mistakes. 
> 
> Also if you can think of a better title for this series let me know.

The alarm on Michael’s phone goes off at 8am. Geoff’s follows half a minute later.  
The shrill ring of bells is made infinitely more annoying by the fact that both phones are on the other side of the room.  
Michael wakes with a jump, instantly alert, if a little confused. He feels gross and sweaty and really needs to pee, but two strong arms are pinning him to the bed and making it really hard to move. He nudges Geoff.  
“Geoff.” He pokes him again. “ _Geoff_ ”  
“Mrruhmuphguh” Geoff says, smacking Michael on the chest. He turns over, and takes all the blanket with him. The cold air on his naked junk motivates Michael to get up and turn the fucking alarms off. Then he pees, brushes his teeth, and goes back into his bedroom.  
“Whateryoudoin’?” Geoff calls from his blanket burrito.  
“I’m getting ready for work.” He goes through his wardrobe looking for something clean.  
“ _Why?_ ” Geoff’s voice is whiney and sad as he sits up to watch Michael pull his boxers on.  
“Because we have to go to work.”  
Geoff crosses his arms and goes into full-on sulk-mode, pouty lip and all.  
“C’mon, _Geoff_ , don’t look at me like that.”  
“Michael, when you call in sick who do you call?”  
“Um, you?”  
“Exactly. And when I’m sick who do I call?”  
“Um, Burnie?”  
“That’s right, no-one. Because I’m the motherfucking boss.”  
“But, but,” Geoff shushes him and puts a finger to Michael’s lips.  
“The only butt I care about right now is yours.”  
“Oh really?” Michael laughs, but he throws the t-shirt in his hands back into his wardrobe.  
“We don’t have to call in sick,” Geoff says as Michael walks slowly back towards the bed. “We can just be a little late, no biggie.”  
“But why would we be late, Geoff?” Michael feigns innocence.  
“Hmm,” Michael crawls up the bed to where Geoff is still curled up, “I think I made a promise to you last night.”  
“Did you?” Michael’s voice is barely a whisper.  
Geoff leans over and kisses Michael with no warning. It’s much more than a slow, good-morning kiss. Michael pushes him back so he’s leaning against the headboard with Michael straddling him. He’s still wearing boxers and Geoff is under the duvet and that is about two too many layers right now.  
“If I recall,” Geoff says between biting kisses. “Someone was pretty hungry for my cock last night.”  
“That would be me” Michael mumbles against Geoff’s shoulder.  
“But baby boy was so tired from his big day that he fell asleep.”  
Michael blushes at that, embarrassed. But when he finally manages to meet Geoff’s eye, Geoff is smiling at him, and there’s nothing but fondness there. Well, fondness with a dash of I’m-gonna-fuck-your-brains-out, but still. Mostly fondness.  
He wraps his arms around Michael and nuzzles him. Michael closes his eyes and savours the scratchy feel of Geoff’s stubble against his neck, shoulders. cheeks. It stings a little, but it feels good in a way that’s so different from kissing girls.  
“What did you promise?” Michael says.  
Geoff kisses and bites his way up to Michael’s ear.  
“I promised to fuck you.”  
“Are you- Are you gonna m-make good on your promise?” It takes him a few tries to get his words about because Geoff’s tongue is more or less in his ear and it should be really gross but he’s gonna have Geoff’s prick in his butt in a little bit so, y’know, it’s all relative. Plus, whatever Geoff is doing is sending all sorts of nice feelings to Michael’s dick.  
Geoff’s low laugh is still Michael favorite sound, and he’s pretty sure nothing else can make him as hard as quick as that fucking laugh.  
“Yeah, I am.” His hands are cold when they slip under the waistband of Michael’s shorts. Michael doesn’t complain though, and just groans when Geoff squeezes his ass.  
“Baby, I’m gonna fuck you so good, you have no idea.” He spends a few minutes getting acquainted with the feel of Michael’s ass. Eventually Michael gets impatient and his cute little noises get increasingly whinier. “Geoff, come. on. _Pleaaase_.”  
“Oh, alright.” Geoff tuts, but lets go of Michael to reach for the lube on the nightstand. He rubs it in his palms to warm it up, then gets his fingers wet.  
“I’ll take it slow, I know it’s your first time.”  
Michael snorts.  
“What?” Geoff stops moving his hand.  
“Why do you think this is my first time?”  
“Well. I, I guess- I just-” Suddenly Geoff is the one tripping on his words. “You just look so… young and innocent?”  
“Aw Geoff,” Michael whispers “Did you wanna deflower my little virgin ass?”  
“Um...”  
“Did you only want me to dirty me up?”  
“Ugh..”  
Michael moves Geoff’s hands off him, and takes the lube from where Geoff through it on the bed.  
“I’m sorry to disappoint you, Geoff. But I’ve been around the block before.” He gets up just enough to slip his boxers off. Then he settles back on his knees and reaches behind himself.  
“Now I have to punish you for making assumptions.” He starts slowly with one finger “And now you just have to sit there and watch me. And no-” He slaps Geoff’s hands away “-you’re not allowed to touch me, _or_ yourself.”  
Geoff goes back into sulk mode.  
“Wow Geoff, I didn’t know you were so immature.” Michael starts to fuck himself back on his finger.  
“I’m mature!”  
“The whining and pouting are really mature.”  
“Yeah, well. My dick is pretty mature.”  
“Well you’re just gonna have to prove it when I’m done.” He’s got two fingers in him now. Geoff grumbles something else that Michael doesn’t catch. They fall quiet. Michael’s breathing gets heavier, and he has his eyes shut tight as he puts in the third finger. With his eyes closes, Michael misses the look on Geoff’s face, how he bites his lip and grips the blanket in his fists to keep from reaching out and touching. His dick feels trapped under the covers and he wants to hurry Michael up, but he’s trying to prove his maturity.  
“Ok, ok.” Michael says after several teasing minutes. “Ok you need to fucking touch me right the fuck now.”  
“Fuck yes” Geoff sighs. Michael takes his fingers out of his ass and rolls off Geoff.

There’s a brief moment where Michael is on his back and staring up at the white ceiling, awkwardly aware of what he’s doing and who he’s doing it with, but then Geoff is suddenly all over him, strong hands feeling him up, chapped lips kissing him, biting him, that stubble scratching him up again. His almost-panic is instantly replaced with desperate want for Geoff and everything he’s got.  
Geoff bends Michael’s knees to his chest, kisses his nose and has three careful fingers in him.  
“You’re so wet for me.”  
“No Geoff, that’s all the fucking lube.”  
“Shut up, I’m trying to dirty talk.”  
“You were better at it last night.”  
“That’s because you were calling me sir and you weren’t being such a cheeky fucker.” He takes his fingers out. “Anyway, I’ve got a promise to keep.”  
“ _Finally_ ” Michael throws his head against the pillow. “I thought you were never-”  
Geoff suddenly has Michael’s jaw in his grip and moves his head to look him straight in the eye.  
“Boy, you’ve got some mouth on you.” His voice is low and dangerous. “So busy talking I’m not sure if you really want my cock?” Geoff uses his other hand to stroke himself hard.  
“Geoff-”  
“Ah-ah-ah!”  
“-Sir?”  
Geoff nods  
“S- sorry, sir.”  
“Oh, there’s those manners I’ve been missing. Tell me what you want, baby boy.”  
“I want your cock, sir.”  
“And where do you want it?” Geoff rubs his dick along Michael’s ass crack.  
“In my ass, sir. Please, sir. Please, please, please.” Michael kicks his feet a little, Geoff just tuts at him.  
“Alrighty.” He presses in and it’s amazing how easy his dick just slips into Michael’s ass.  
“Fuck, that’s tight.” Geoff hisses and tries not to just impale Michael on his dick.  
Michael’s listing off every curse word in the book, but falls silent when Geoff kisses his knee. It’s a simple, absentminded thing and yet it catches Michael totally off guard.  
“You ok?” Geoff stills.  
“Yeah, move. Fucking fuck me.”  
“Fucking fuck me, _what_?” Geoff admonishes.  
“Fucking fuck me, _sir_.” Michael rolls his eyes.  
“That’s more like it.” Geoff plants his hands on the bed either side of Michael and starts to move in earnest. 

Geoff fucks into Michael as carefully as one can fuck into someone. Michael’s got his eyes screwed shut, his mouth gaping open and his curls are sweat-stuck to his forehead. Geoff drinks in the image of him as he increases his pace until each thrust gets the cutest little hitched breath from Michael.  
“Hey, hey” Michael pants “wait, ow. Geoff, stop.” Michael is suddenly empty and Geoff is gone from view.  
“What did I do are you ok?” Geoff is carefully poking around Michael’s hole “Did I hurt you?”  
“I don’t need a fucking prostate exam,” Michael laughs. He stretches out his legs and flips onto his stomach. “My legs were getting sore like that.”  
“Oh ok.” Geoff rubs his hand up Michael’s back and grips his hair while he fists his dick to get it hard again.  
“And this way you’ll be able to properly pound me into the mattress.”  
“Mmm, I like the sound of that.” Geoff goes back to where he left off and soon starts fucking Michael faster, harder. He bites at the place between Michael’s shoulder blades, he kisses the back of his neck, he presses his face against Michael’s shoulder and giggles every time Michael says something cute, like “Oh, sir, I’ve been such a bad boy, fuck me harder. I’m so naughty, sir, punish me.”  
“I’m so fucking close,” Geoff grunts out.  
“Fucking come in my ass, fuck.” Michael swears, and their vocabulary suddenly seems to consist solely of four letter words beginning with f. Geoff looks at Michael, the bare neck, the pink chest, the sight of him is enough to push him unapologetically over the edge. He fucks into Michael a few more times before collapsing on top of him. 

“Shit, Geoff you’re fucking heavy. Move over.”  
“No.”  
“Geoff.” Michael tries to shift him off but he’s too heavy. “Geoff get your fat ass offa me.”  
“No.” He wraps his arms and legs under and around Michael and snuggles into his neck.  
“Geoff, I can’t breathe”  
“You don’t need to.”  
“Um, I kinda do.”  
Geoff has him in this death grip and Michael is pretty sure he’s turning purple.  
“Geoff.”  
“Ok, ok.” Geoff eventually lets go and rolls off Michael, who takes in a big gasping breath once he’s freed.  
“Thank you. I’m pretty sure I was starting to lose feeling in my arms.”  
“Mmm.” Geoff says, but he’s not listening. He’s staring at Michael’s dick.  
“Are you looking at my junk?”  
“Hah, yeah.” Geoff’s grin is lopsided and sleepy.  
“What time is it?” Michael asks suddenly.  
“Ugh, ten to nine. Huh, we have work don’t we?”  
“Yeah we fuckin’ do.” Michael jumps out of bed and runs into the bathroom. “Fuck, fuck, fuck.” He starts the shower and looks at himself in the mirror. Luckily he doesn’t have any hickies or bite marks a t-shirt won’t cover. On the other hand, he does have Geoff’s jizz leaking out of his ass.  
“Ugh that’s gross.” He gets toilet paper and cleans himself up. He steps into the shower, pulling the curtain behind him. Geoff appears in the bathroom then, and pulls it back again.  
“I didn’t get you off.” Geoff says, leaning against the sink so he’s facing Michael. Stray drops from the shower are splashing him but it doesn’t seem to phase him.  
“I can take care of myself later.” Michael shrugs and rubs shampoo and conditioner into his hair at the same time. He’s making a mental note to buy that 2-in-1 stuff when Geoff interrupts his thought.  
“Do it now.”  
“What?” Michael’s hands still in his hair.  
“I _said_ staring him down, that look in his eyes. It’s also Michael’s first chance to truly appreciate Geoff’s usually hidden tattoos as he leans there soft, scruffy and naked. He remembers the feel of those arms and legs around him, the feel of those hands on him. He leans against the cool tile of the shower and lets the water wash over him.  
“C’mon, Michael. You can go faster than that.”  
“Sorry, sir.”  
“Good boy.”  
Michael’s heart almost stops every time Geoff calls him that. Geoff’s smug grin is enough to motivate Michael to finish this quickly. He wants to kiss that look right off him.

The sound of rushing water and Michael’s heavy breathing fills the small space. Geoff is so still and silent it’s almost creepy, but his eyes are all over Michael and anytime Michael moans or curses Geoff smiles. He looks fucking hungry.  
“You’re so good at this, baby.” Geoff says. Michael goes straight from feeling-good to close-to-coming. “Come for me, Michael. I wanna see it. I wanna see you come.”  
That’s it he moans out Geoff’s name and comes all over his hand. He slumps further down against the tiled wall and watches his jizz wash off him and down the drain. Then Geoff is stepping into the shower and kissing him, hands through Michael’s hair. He pulls away to soon though, Michael tries to kiss him again but Geoff just shakes his head.  
“Shower.” He says. He grabs the shower gel and squeezes it into Michael’s bright fucking pink shower poof.  
“Um, it was the only colour they had at the store…”  
Geoff laughs and starts to lather up Michael. “It’s a nice color on you.” He covers Michael up with bubbles and suds then carefully washes them off him until he’s squeaky clean.  
“Ok out.” Geoff kisses him quick on the nose. They get out and go back into Michael’s room, dripping water everywhere. Geoff catches the towel Michael throws at him and wraps it around his own waist. Then he takes another towel and rubs it over Michael’s hair.  
“Arms out.” Michael obediently spreads his arms so Geoff can pat them dry. He does Michael’s chest, belly, and back next. He kneels down to smooths the towel down Michael’s legs.  
“Foot.” Michael lifts it up for Geoff. “And the other.” Geoff then throws the wet towel into the corner and gets a bigger towel from the drawer and wraps it under Michael’s armpits so it covers him entirely. He kisses his forehead and makes him sit down on the bed.  
“What do you wanna wear today?” He goes to Michael’s wardrobe.  
“Mmm, don’t care” Michael’s entire body is humming with all this care and attention. “Whatever you want.” He smiles lazily at Geoff as he lays jeans, a shirt, socks and underwear on the bed beside him.  
“You like this shirt?” Geoff holds it up.  
“Yuh-huh” Michael nods. He sits there for a bit looking at Geoff.  
“I’m not gonna dress you Michael, I’m not _that_ bad.” Geoff says. Michael pouts and lifts up his feet, kicking the air in Geoff’s general direction.  
“Ok, fuck it, alright.” He kneels down again and slowly puts on Michael’s socks. Then he slips his boxers up his legs until they reach his knees. “Stand up.” Michael does and Geoff pulls his underwear up fully. He does the same thing with his jeans. Then he buttons them up. Finally, he throws the other towel in the pile with the first one and puts Michael’s shirt over his head, and helps him put his arms through.  
“Fuck I could just sleep.” Michael says as he wraps his arms around Geoff and presses his face into Geoff’s bare shoulder.  
“Yeah, but you gotta get to work.”  
“Ok.” Michael breaks away sadly. “But what about you?”  
“I’ll call Burnie and tell him I’ll be late, then I’m gonna go home and get dressed and stuff. I’ll be in later.” Geoff grabs Michael’s wallet, keys, and phone and hands them to him.  
“Have a nice day at work, honey.” He says.  
“Piss off” Michael laughs. He’s still smiling as Geoff waves him off from the doorway.  
Walking down the steps, he checks the time on his phone.  
 _fuck_ he thinks, but then he shrugs. Coming in late isn’t the end of the world. He’ll be fine.

**Author's Note:**

> There will be a third part. 
> 
> it will involve Gavin.


End file.
